dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Madcap
Madcap is a character seen in Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games and Dumb Ways JR. His name and gender were confirmed by the Dumb Ways to Die Facebook page. Appearance He is a short, stout orange peanut character with a blue and white sweatband. Personality In the Dumb Ways JR, he was shown to be a spoiled little child, as he always sticked his tongue out. However it is still unknown what personality he has as an adult, presumably he is just more mature than in the Dumb Ways JR. Deaths * Killer Whale Dentistry: Is eaten by a killer whale. * Depth Charge Free Diving: Dies when he hits a naval mine, and is exploded in pieces * Stay between the flags: Is lost at sea. (Death not seen and debatable) * Dolphin Rodeo: Falls off the dolphin and is pushed underwater by other dolphins, where he presumably drowns. * Yeti Grooming and Yeti Waxing: Dies when he's attacked by the yeti. (Death not seen and possibly debatable) Gallery curling.png|Madcap as an Ice Janitor Swimmer3.png|As seen in Dumb Lifesaving and Tsunami Surfing games. Gone.png|If you fail to save Madcap in the Dumb Life Saving game. Duringyetiminigame.png|About to brush the Killer Whale's teeth. Scissor1.png|Seen in Running with Scissors mini-game. Yeti.png|mount on the Yeti. Gordy on magnet.png Phone2.png|Playing on his phone. Madcapbungee.png|Madcap holds a fish on his mouth. Madcapfalling.png GordyWhaleSelfie.jpg|If you win in Killer Whale Dentistry. I guess I’m a lousy whale dentist.jpg|I guess I’m a lousy whale dentist GordyDolphin.jpg I thought dolphins were meant to be friendly!.jpg|I thought dolphins were meant to be friendly! GordyTreasure.jpg ScubaTreasure Burger.jpeg|If you win in Depth Charge Free Diving. Who knew diving for sea burgers could be that dangerous？.jpg|Who knew diving for sea burgers could be that dangerous? Well the landmine blew up… why am I surprised？.jpg|Well the landmine blew up… why am I surprised? DWTD2 ScissorSprint.jpg SwipeFlags.jpg DWTD2 Slide2.jpg GordyFail.jpg|This will happpen if you lose Yeti Grooming mini-game. GordyAndCrumpleShockedREALPROOF.jpg|He frowns. CrumpleKiz.jpg Madcap.png Zanybalancingfail.png|Him knocking Zany's head off Baby Dumb ways.png|Madcap in Dumb ways jr Shot 2016-12-02 15-44-54.png|His TV turned on. Trivia * He is one of the 7 characters who lost their heads; the other 6 are Hapless, Stupe, Numskull, Zany, Dumbbell and Loopy. * In the Adrenaland trailer, Stupe sliced Madcap when he bungee jumped & he fell apart. Then he got poked in the right eye 3 times by a pigeon. * In the Hold Them Back minigame his phone is Black,and in Killer Whale Dentistry his phone is White. * Madcap is the character in the car in the Risky Ramp Assembly minigame. * He, Trump and Ninny are the only orange characters. * He is a NPC in Dumb Dome. * Madcap's voice can be heard in the minigame Dolphin Rodeo, where he yells in a high pitched voice. ** In the failure of said minigame, he squeals in a voice of same pitch. Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Misc. Coloured-Characters Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Characters not in the video Category:Characters with Peanut body Category:Characters that lost their head Category:Characters ran over by a train Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters who kill another